1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot programming device that operates offline and teaches a robot operation program for arranging and displaying three-dimensional models of a robot on which a tool is mounted, a workpiece, and at least one peripheral device, on a screen, at the same time, and for allowing the tool or the robot to avoid interfering with the workpiece or the peripheral device, and perform processing work of the workpiece.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, there have been increasing cases of employing an offline programming scheme for teaching operation of a robot. According to this scheme, processing lines, where a workpiece should be processed, are designated on a CAD model of the workpiece, and conditions such as the tool's posture and operation speed are designated, and teaching points are generated. The operator then makes corrections by checking interference between the robot or a tool non-processing part, and the workpiece or a peripheral device, at each teaching point.
Also, when the robot on a three-dimensional space is moved to a certain position and interference is detected between the robot or the tool non-processing part and the workpiece or the peripheral device, the operator makes slight adjustment of the position of the robot such that the robot or the tool non-processing part and the workpiece or the peripheral device do not interfere with each other. In this connection, refer, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3639873, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3190737, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3715537, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2910471, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2752784, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H4-169909.
However, upon generating teaching points on the CAD model of the workpiece, interference between the robot or the tool non-processing part and the workpiece or the peripheral device at each teaching point is not taken into consideration. Consequently, after generating the teaching points, the operator has to make corrections with respect to each teaching point, and therefore the correction work requires a significant amount of time.
In addition, in the event the robot is moved to a certain position on the three-dimensional space and interference is detected, the operator has to make slight adjustment to the position of the robot such that the robot or the tool non-processing part and the workpiece or the peripheral device do not interfere with each other. Consequently, the adjustment work on the three-dimensional space also requires a significant amount of time.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a robot offline programming device that can eliminate correction work in which the operator corrects interference, even when teaching points are generated on a CAD model of a workpiece and when a robot is moved to a certain position on a three-dimensional space.